You and Me Are Insane
by Misfit Heartbreak
Summary: REVAMPED Bloody Ella -Bella and her mother are not an ordinary family. A daughter with a mental issue and a mother with a killing problem. A guy with a bipolar disorder, and his sister with a split personality. Just a normal life indeed. OCC, Dark theme, Drabble, COMPLETE
1. Part One: The ending to the beginning

**Part One: The ending to the beginning **

**I do not own twilight.**

Swiping the blood off the knife, she dragged the body to the living room and smashed glass.

Throwing herself on the glass table, into the walls and cutting her arms, face and stabbing her stomach.

Careful not to hit an arteries or major blood vessels, she walked slowly towards the front door, and stumbled out, making it towards the street before landing in a heap.

She awoke to bright lights shining in her eyes, making her whole body freeze before punching the doctor in the nose and screaming bloody murder.

At once all the family members flooded in the room taking in the situation before relaxing.

"You're awake." Not a question, just a fact, she nodded her head and motioned towards the doctor then herself, wanting to know why she was in a hospital.

"You got attacked by the serial killer who was going door to door killing people, you are one lucky person.

If that knife would have been a few more inches you would have been dead." Her mother said the doctor straightens to his full height and left the room murmuring about how he needed to get her medication.

Her mother told her that her boyfriend didn't make it, and went on and on about how she missed her and missed their family bonding time together.

_Whatever the fucking liar, she doesn't give a fuck if I just lay right here and die._

She thought bitterly, she needed her knife, the way it gleamed in the light and its smooth surface before the point of the blade dug into flesh, she missed it.

Wondering where it was she craned her neck to see where her belonging were.

Finding nothing she huffed as her mother continued on about schooling and how she should drop out and become a farmer instead.

What the fuck was this the 1700's now?

Apparently nothing was going to shut her mother up but herself.

She heaved herself up in a sitting position.

Grabbing her mother's hand, she squeezed it; hard until she heard a satisfying_pop_ her mother screamed out in pain and clutched her broken hand in her arm.

Glaring at her daughter in hatred knowing it was done on purpose.

"I know what you did, and once someone knows our little secret you're going to be sorry." Her mother said in a whisper before walking out of her room.

She laughed, and laughed, until she was crying from laughing so hard.

Damn this was pretty funny, having a daughter with a mental issue and a mother with a killing problem, just a normal life indeed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She went home four weeks later, and dreaded what was coming next.

She found her knife, hidden under her pillow and for once was grateful that her mother knew what she needed.

Grabbing the knife sharpener she sharpened her knife until it was sharper.

Taking it, she threw the knife at the dummy, watching the throwing knife hit the throat of the dummy as fake blood came seeping out.

She was ready to begin another scene and this one would be the last and most eventful one, let the best insane person win.


	2. Part Two: How it starts and how it ends

**Part Two: How it starts and how it ends in a blink**

**I don't own Twilight. Warning some of this content may disturb you, if you are not good with blood or gore, please exit out of this story. You have been warned.**

Bloody Ella knew something was wrong with her, when she started thinking about slitting her mother's throat and putting her in a hole in the ground with the worms at the age of eight.

Her family knew nothing of this but her mother.

Renee was crazy herself and never once thought her own daughter would be a killer.

She had gone through the same thing, her own mother committed Renee to a mental ward when she was ten years old.

She stayed there for three years because she had killed her dog.

Renee loved to play with her puppy but one day the animal was being meant so she decided to kill it.

She was found playing with the dead body parts, the blood was found drained of the animal.

Her mother couldn't find out where it went, until Renee confessed of drinking the substance, stating it was a ritual and rude to the animal for not taking its blood or not using its bones for a bird house.

Bloody Ella giggled one day playing with a pen, when she was testing for a spelling test.

Her teacher demanded what was so funny; Bloody Ella replied "you are."

And ran up to the teacher stabbing her with a pen in the eye, the teacher screamed and fell over in a dead heap.

Things started going worse after that incident.

Their house was thick with evil as it seeped out of the house; no one dared go up to it.

Anyone found themselves on their street they ran away or disappeared, their bodies never found.

Bloody Ella was committed to the mental ward for two years before they released her home.

Nothing was ever the same, her doctors that had treated her had retired and gone away.

Truth was Bloody Ella killed them; by slicing open their necks and leaving them in the floor of the bathroom to die.

They made a horrible mistake by letting her out, and they paid the coincidence of dying a slow, painful death.

_Seven years later..._

BloodyElla killed again, and this time it wasn't a random person, but her last lover, Mike.

They had been having sex for awhile but it just wasn't working.

She loved it hardcore and rough and he couldn't provide for her.

So last night, while he was sleeping she had made sure to put four sleeping pills into his drink to make him sleep for a long time it seemed.

She got her favorite carving knife out, surgical gloves, a mask and the needle and thread.

This was her favorite part of the killing, was opening up her victims, plucking something out, ether a kidney or liver and replacing it with a dead person's one.

They lived for two weeks at the most; it was a slow process that's painful, and is a very dangerous to do.

Cutting open Mikes stomach, she made a large square and started working, digging her hands into a males stomach is the best feeling in the world for BloodyElla.

Warm, wet, bloody, and smells wonderful.

She took his liver out and laid it on the surgical table.

Watched his heart rate making sure he was breathing properly.

She began taking the homeless man's liver out of his dead carcass that she had killed awhile back, maybe four days ago?

She couldn't remember, and didn't want to.

She lifted it out, and inspected it.

Dead, blue, heavy, and this guy was an alcoholic, so his kidneys were failing him, it was perfect.

Sewing back up both men, she rolled the table to the opening of the extra room door and wheeled Mike to her bedroom.

Laid him on the bed, and cleaned all the surgical tools, cleaned the blood off from the bodies and took a shower, went to bed.

He died two weeks later.


	3. Part Three: May I join you and we'll be

**Part Three: May I join you and we'll be together forever**

**I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

**Yeah I am not so good in description in cutting, opening people up so bear with me. **

It rained all day and all night.

The woman was dressed in a black cloak the only thing seen was the gleaming throwing knife.

Following the two couple down an alley, she made extra careful not to be seen.

The women got close to behind the man and teenage girl, and raised the knife high.

Striking the back of the teen's neck without mercy, the man screamed in anguish, thinking it was just a nightmare.

It wasn't.

The women in black killed the man before he could utter another sound.

Silence was bliss for the killer.

Humming she took off the backpack she put on, and took out the Surgical instrument to perform the surgery.

Knifes, scalpels, bone cutters, two needles.

Tooth extraction forceps, Clamps and occluders, and Suction tips and tubes.

The list goes on, and on.

BloodyElla was going to just go down in the basement to her surgical lab, but decided against it.

Her mother was probably home doing the same thing she was.

Shrugging off the thought, she started with the procedure.

Taking a carving knife she made the letters "B" and "E" in both chests of the teenagers.

Blood poured out the wound, but Bloody Ella pressed gauze to the wound and poured water on it, cleaning it out.

The next step was taking the body parts out; it was one of her favorite parts.

First she started at their chests, and cut a big chunk of skin off the body.

Then she took and got out a knife out digging it into the body.

She took the hearts, lungs, livers, and kidneys out.

BloodyElla wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and didn't notice the teenage boy behind her, grinning.

"Can I join you?" the green eyed boy asked.

His voice was pure music, and he was very attractive.

It pissed off BloodyElla, that she was attracted to this _boy_.

She gaped, and nodded, not sure of what to do now.

He could turn her in, or worse kill her.

Nodding he took off his shirt and put it away from the blood, and himself.

He took and plucked the Tooth extraction forceps and began pulling the teeth from the man.

One, by one, the teeth was put in a Ziploc bag, until he was done and began on the teeth of the women.

The speed was amazingly fast, BloodyElla couldn't even do it that fast.

_Practice makes perfect_, her thoughts chimed.

"I'm making a necklace for my sister. It's her birthday next week." He confessed when BloodyElla stared at him, still gaping.

Taking an electric hair shaver, she began taking the black and purple hair off the women.

This would be her wig.

"Your name?" BloodyElla demanded, the teen didn't pause, from his work.

"Edward Manson, I go by Darkward though. Yours?" cold hard tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

Damn Darkward.

"Bella Swan, I go by BloodyElla." Pausing Darkward smiled, flashed a grin, showing his sharp teeth.

He had gotten them sharpened at the dentist.

He liked the thought of having vampire fangs.

Holding his right hand, BloodyElla shook hands blood, guts, and all.

Darkward took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you BloodyElla, we are soul mates you and I. I can tell."

**Well what did you think? Cute huh? Next chapter is going to get better. The plot will thicken and something will happen to Darkward. It may take awhile for me to update so don't get mad. **


End file.
